A Modern Day Fairy Tale
by Princess Noel Stella
Summary: Sam has a secret he's been holding in. So when he moves to Lima, Ohio to be with fellow monsters, he meets Rachel Berry, a mysterious girl with a dark past. Samchel love story, Pezberry friendship and Brittany/Rachel Friendship.
1. Sam: Things are off to a start

So this is my first story! I was stuck home not feeling too well and decided to write! This story is going to be rated T, though this chapter is squeaky clean. most everything is in this story. You may have some questions and I would love to hear reviews, as long as they arent' TOO critical :) If you have an questions, send a review!

A Modern Day Fairy Tale

Sam sprinted from his front lawn, he just couldn't handle it. The thing he was dealing with was way, way over the top. He dialed in all of his friend's numbers on his smart phone, but not a soul picked up, except on his last try, Brittany.

"Hullo?" Brittany asked on the other end. "Who is this? Santa?"

I chuckled. "No, Brittany, it's Sam, you know, from glee club? I'm quarterback of the football team…"

"I know you silly!" There was a splashing sound. "Sorry, I was just soaking my scales. You know the key to keeping your hair dry while soaking? Using a blow dryer in the tub." The ditzy blond replied.

"Um….ok then Brit. Hey, have you gotten hold of Rachel? She hasn't responded to any of my texts or calls-"

"Sam, I was told that I am not supposed to tell you that she is in my house right now with Mercedes and Santana and I."

"Brit! Her covers blown, we told you to ignore him!" Someone called in the background. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell Santana I said hi. Or wait….I'll tell her myself. I'm coming over."

"Ok!" Brittany replied as I hung up. I needed to sort through this. But first he needed to think.

The only better place to start was the beginning.

- Sam -

Sam remembered walking through the halls on the first day of school, excited and nervous. It was a new school, a new town, with people more like him-'monsters' he meant.

Already he had passed a number of students who were proud to be themselves. He had already met the bird-kid, Kurt. His yellow feathers and love of song were obvious signs that he showed…..a ferocity, or something like that.

He walked to his locker, and tried to play with the combo a few times. A small, olive skinned girl with orange and black cat ears walked up to him and opened her locker with ease, and she did a spell and his opened the same. "Hey, I'm Sam," He said, turning to face her. A large smile grew on her face, and her deep, chocolate brown eyes sparkled. She stuck out her hand until someone cut her off.

"I'm Quinn," said a blond girl decked out in a cheerleader outfit. I glanced behind her, only to see the small girl walking away. I sighed.

"Sam. I'm new here."

"I figured as much. I think that's great that you are trying to be a humanitarian and be kind to that creature, but she's so…..unpopular. Don't be."

"When has popularity ever mattered? We're all sort of the same." I said, shrugging. She shook her head.

"No, were not. Do you know what kind of creature she is? Do you know what I am? I am one of the most exotic of all the species here. Being a snow queen, I have more power than anyone." She said, tossing her blond locks and her permanently blue stained cheeks grew darker. "I think you should call me." She said, slipping me her number. I just stayed there in shock as she skipped off.

"Man, what are you and Queen Quinn up to?" Some dude with a snake Mohawk asked. "I'm Puck, by the way."

"um, honestly, I don't know what just happened. I'm sorry if I bugged you like if she's your girlfriend-"

"Naw, I mean I fathered her kid last year, but other than that we have nothing. So new kid, what's your name and where are you from?"

"I'm Sam, and I'm from Tennesse. They weren't so open to monsters. Obviously Ohio's different."

"So is Chicago, bro. There's where Miss diva Rachel Berry came from six years ago. Did you know that her family ruled over the place?"

"Cool, man," I said. "Wait, is Rachel the one Quinn called Man Hands?"

"True chiz, man." The slang the people used here was insanely weird. "What period do you have first?"

"I have…um potions."

"Cool, it's down that hallway and take a left." I nodded and waved good bye as I headed off. I walked into the classroom, and handed the teacher with pure bone fingers and loads of scars-Mr. Schue-my excuse slip. He smiled and directed me to a chair in the back. That's when I met her. She was smiling into a notebook, sketching something lightly.

"Hi, um Rachel." She looked up, moved her books and smiled.

"Hi um Sam." She replied, teasing me. I gave her a half smile. Her eyes twitched as she turned down to the table. "Where are you from?"

"Um, Tennessee. We moved because we were like the only monster family in a forty food radius."

"Wow, well you definitely came to a good place."

"I would like to think so," He said, smiling. Or more, the smile never left. Her ears twitched as she gave me a smile. She was really pretty….

"So, this year, in Glee Club, I've been trying to rack up members, you know? So things can kind of pick up and we can get started but so far not a soul wants to join our cause! I need to find more people otherwise Glee gets canceled and then there's not a chance of me getting into a musical college-oh, I'm sorry, I kind of just started biting your head off like a vampire. No offense though, Tina." She said, giggling.

"Hey, it's cool. So what's this about Glee Club?"

"Oh, it's this awesome program where students get to come in and sing whatever they like-with school appropriate themes, you never make that mistake twice, and compete in state wide, region wide, and then country wide, if we make it. We usually do." She smiled.

"That's sounds wicked, I'd love to join."

"Well, come out tomorrow and try out! It's going to be at 3:15, sharp! Don't be late and bring whatever song you'd like."

"Well, maybe we could do a song together."

"Mr. Schue likes to hear what a student can do alone, first. But I would be honored to sing with you, Sam." She smiled.

"Awesome," I said. Something about this year really was going to rock.

(Tuesday, after school, 3:15 pm, sharp)

"So, guys, I would like all of you to welcome Sam Evans to audition for Glee Club!" Mr. Schue called, his bony hand giving me an entrance. Puck was nodding and smiling, and Rachel clapped happily, and waved. But the most enthusiastic was Quinn, who kept clapping loudly way longer than everyone else. "What song are you going to sing for us, Sam?"

"Um, well, I'm going to do ."

A mummy girl fanned herself. "Only a guy with a six pack, blond hair and big lips like his could make that hot."

"Santana!" Quinn snapped at her. I bit my lip and tuned my guitar. I looked up at Rachel, where she flashed me a thumbs up.

I strummed the first few chords as the group began the 'oohs'.

**Everybody's laughing in my mind,**

**Rumors spread about this other guy,**

**Do you do what you did when you did with me, **

**Does he love you the way I can, **

**Did you forget all the mem's that you made with me, **

**Cause baby I didn't, **

**That should be me, holding your hand, **

**That should be me, making you laugh,**

**That should be me, this is so sad, **

**That should be me, that should be me, **

**That should be me, feeling your kiss,**

**that should be me, buying you gifts, **

**This is so wrong, I can't go on, **

**Till you believe, that that should be me, **

**That should be me, **

**That should be me**

I continued into the second verse, and the group was cheering like crazy. Rachel was especially wowed. She was seriously pretty when she smiled.

I finished with the last 'that should be me', and they had gone crazy. I set down my guitar and smiled at Mr. Schue, waiting.

"Welcome to Glee Club!"

I made Tina a vampire because of the 'asain goth vampire' joke, Quinn is an Snow Queen because she has an icy attitude, Santana is a mummy because she acts like royalty and plus the olive skin, Brittany is a fish/mermaid girl because of her 'bubbly' (terrible pun) attitude, and Rachel is a were tiger girl because in one episode she said "i'm very specific when I give gifts. I cant' tell you how many kittens I've given away because they weren't perfect," and because i played the female chesire cat in alice in wonderland, so I thought it would fit, even though my costume was more like the were tiger. Rachel's also going to be towned down a little, making her more like me :) REVIEW!

Song used Justin Bieber's that should be me. I'm not a huge JB fan, but I was watching MTV (which I ONLY do when I'm sick) and saw Miseltoe.


	2. Rachel: Pretty Purrrfect

-Rachel-

Rachel ran down the hallway, hoping to not run into-

"Rachel!" Her best friend called. Shoot, I mumbled. I turned to Santana.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to be casual. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dumb girl. Just because I don't really 'have' a brain, I can still think for myself, and I know when you're crushing. You like Sam!"

I groaned. "I believe he has nice outer features and he has highly likeable features and characteristics-"

"Kitty Cat just admit it! You like him."

"Santana! I don't even know the guy, and I hardly think he'd go out with me if in the future I had my heart set on him. IF!" I said, groaning again. "Can we not talk about this here?"

"Fine, you're going over tonight, anyway-it's _Grey's Anatomy_ night, and I need to know what happened to Meredith."

"Fine, I'll be over at six."

"My mom's making fish pizza just for you." She said, and crossed her eyes and pinched her nose. I giggled and nodded, hugging her and then running off to my locker.

"Sam!" A voice called. Oh no, it was that snotty stupid slush queen, Quinn. She had hated me for six years….

"Quinn, what?" Sam asked. My throat tightened. His voice was so amazing.

"Will you go on at least one date with me?" The girl asked desperately. I rolled my eyes. Miss popularity was such a whiner.

"Fine, _one_ date. And then-"

"We'll see where it goes from there," She cooed and blushed, turning on her heel. I heard a groan as someone walked up to me and opened their locker.

"Hey, Rachel. Has Quinn always been that….."

"Insane? Yes. But she's beautiful, so I guess that makes up for it."

"No it doesn't. I don't think people should just be judged by the way they look or who they are-I thought what was on the inside was way more important. I mean, if everybody judged me they'd think I was stupid because I have blond hair. What's that word?"

"Stereotyping, you mean?"

"Um, yeah I think so. Well, this should be interesting. I'm not the type to fall in love." He admitted, giving me a goofy half smile. I smiled back, my ears twitching. I wish they would stop doing that! Everybody laughed at the stupid 'cat' girl, and the guy I was trying to impress would probably do so too-it was the 'cool' to do. Try getting blue slushie out of your fur, you like look a creature out of Avatar.

"I loved that movie! I can speak fluent Na'vi!" Sam replied, his eyes growing wide. Then he bit his lip, realizing what he just said.

"Did you…..just read my mind?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Don't tell anybody, it only happens sometimes, I'm sorry, all I heard was the Avatar part, I swear."

"It's ok," I said, a little surprised. He blushed and licked his lips.

"See you later, Rachel?" I nodded as I turned away. I was feeling really lightheaded.

"Hey, Rach. Just showing Sam the ropes of Glee Club? Because I can, so you don't have to. Since I'm just so popular, you know, I thought I could show him around."

"Whatever you say Finn." I rolled my eyes as my ex slammed my locker shut. I turned and walked in the other direction, as the albino werewolf chased after me.

"Rach, wait up! I thought….we could talk. I know that me breaking up with you this summer was hard-"

"Um, I dumped you because you cheated on me with Quinn, Finn. Plus we just didn't have that 'spark' anymore."

"Wait….I want you back, Rachel. I was being so dumb when I dumped you-"

"Finn! I need time to focus on me first, ok? I'm not going to come running to you just because you say you're sorry. I'm sorry Finn, but this year I need to focus on one thing-me." I said, turning on my heel, leaving the dumbstruck jock to stand there in shock.

I headed off to the empty auditorium, my orange skirt slapping my legs. I closed the door, quietly, hoping no one would have heard me. I ran down the long open row, running my right hand over all the chairs in the auditorium. My long brown waves hit the middle of my back, expressing my joy. Whenever I sang I was in heaven-as long as no one heard me. See…..my voice, there's….something about it. If anyone hears me sing pure acapella…..they will lose their mind for three days to a week. I told Finn and he thought I used it on him….

**The slightest words you said**

**Have all gone to my head**

**I hear angels sing****in your voice**

**When you pull me close**

**Feelings I've never known**

**They mean everything**

**And leave me no choice****  
><strong>**Light on my heart**

**Light on my feet**

**Light in your eyes**

**I can't even speak**

**Do you even know**

**How you make me weak****  
><strong>**I'm a lightweight**

**Better be careful what you say**

**With every word****I'm blown away**

**You're in control of my heart**

**I'm a lightweight**

**Easy to fall, easy to break **

Singing felt so, so…free. It's like nothing else mattered but the sound of my voice intertwining with the lyrics and mating with the piano.

**With every move my whole world shakes**

**Keep me from falling apart****  
><strong>**Make a promise, please**

**You'll always be in reach**

**Just in case I need**

**You there when I call**

**This is all so new**

**Seems too good to be true**

**Could this really be**

**A safe place to fall****  
><strong>**Light on my heart**

**Light on my feet**

**Light in your eyes**

**I can't even speak**

**Do you even know**

**How you make me weak****  
><strong>**I'm a lightweight**

**Better be careful what you say**

**With every word****I'm blown away**

**You're in control of my heart**

**I'm a lightweight******

**Easy to fall, easy to break**

**With every move my whole world shakes**

**Keep me from falling apart****  
><strong>**Keep me from falling down**

**Drowned in your love**

**It's almost all too much**

**Handle with care**

**Say you'll be there****  
><strong>**Oh, I'm a lightweight**

**Better be careful what you say**

**With every word****I'm blown away**

**You're in control of my heart**

**I'm a lightweight**

**Easy to fall, easy to break**

**With every move my whole world shakes**

**Keep me from falling apart****  
><strong>**Keep me from falling apart**

**Keep me from falling apart**

**Falling apart****  
><strong>

I finished the last note, picked up my bag, and walked out.

(Later that night, in Rachel's room)

Rachel sat down on her huge bed, looking around her orange and black bedroom, painted to look like tiger stripes-a gift from her fathers-and sighed.

"I really wish it would just hurry up and become six o'clock already….stupid time." I said, glancing at my clock that read-_4:52._ **  
><strong>

Despite the hour, I was bored out of my mind. Thursday's are just days that tease you, I thought, kicking around the yellow, blue, and green blankets on my bed. It shouldn't even exist.

All of a sudden Rachel's phone buzzed off. "Hello?" I answered, not really caring about who was on the other end.

"Is this Rachel?" A voice, familiar and yet distant asked. "This is Sam, from Glee. I'm kind of sorry for calling, and I got your number from Puck-not that I'm stalking you or anything-" Sam said, fumbling. My heart screamed and I was sure my face was beaming. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to do a duet with me-I stayed after and asked Mr. Shue what were our upcoming projects and he said duets."

Duets. Those were safe, right? No crazy powers. No setting things on fire. No insane possession-"Rachel?" Sam asked. I blinked.

"Oh, right! Um sounds great Sam! What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I kind of heard you singing Demi Lovato after school today-again, I'm not stalking you! And I saw she did this new song with Jason Dereulo and I wanted to know if that would be ok for you?"

"Perfect." I said, smiling. "Talk to you later Sam. That sounds perfect."

And perfect it was.


	3. Sam: Mirror Mirror, I hate thee all

First of all, my apologizes that this chapter kind of goes fast. I cannot wait to get to the next chapter, because it's really rather shocking. I sent it to my best friends, who are mentioned in my other story **Falling over me** and they screamed when they found out. Hopefully the next chapter has the same effect. Send me a review please! I love reviews, and I always get so happy when I get FanFic emails. Send me your thoughts on what you think is Rachel's secret, and try to guess Sam's! Winner will be posted in an upcoming chapter( up to two winners )

Modern Day Fairy Tale Chapter 3

_Sam _

I stood on the park bench, staring up at the stars. I had to be honest; the stars always blew me away. They were so….perfect. It seemed like no matter what happened they stayed strong and powerful. I wish I could stay up there for forever, I thought. Then I realized…I could….

I snapped back into reality, thinking of Rachel. She was so….just wow. She didn't seem to fit in with the rest of her school. For some weird reason….there seemed to be two Rachel's to me. One second, I saw this short cat girl with mocha hair and tan skin, and the next, a cream colored skin girl with silky copper locks. I must be delusional, or maybe my mom really is slipping drugs into my lunch….

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of footsteps. I looked up, and glanced at the figure before me. Puck.

"Hey, Puck," I said, nodding, and turning back up to the sky. Puck sat down next to me, his Mohawk styled snakes laying flat across his head.

"So, Evans, why'd you move to Lima, the town of nothing but crap?" Puck asked, raising his black eyebrows at me.

"Long story…" I murmured with my eyes still lost in the sky.

"So…I see you met Berry,"

"Berry? Oh, you mean Rachel? Yeah, she seems…" I said, now staring intently at a specific star located in the northeast.

"You so have the hots for Berry." Puck snickered, his snakes slithering in agreement. "You're eyes give it all away."

"Well, she's nice. Nice people are…cool to be around. Plus, I have a date with Quinn Fabray."

"You mean Easy to Slip?"

"What?" I asked, turning at him. "She sleeps around?"

"Not really…she had sex once, and Papa Puck was to blame."

"Dude…that's hardcore." I said, in slight misbelief. I had nothing against Puck, he seemed like a cool dude, and Quinn seemed…..nice, if you really got to know her, but the two of them together? Odd combination. Goody goody princess of ice and then snakes for hair man? It just didn't make sense in the slightest.

"Hey, I gotta head home, but you…just be good to Rachel, or I'll kick your ass," Puck said, and I had nodded in a 'yes sirree' manner. I could assure him I wouldn't. I wanted to find out more about Rachel.

As long as she didn't find out about me.

Later that night

I sat up in my room. Trying to block out the sound of the throbbing in my head. I wished I could just….not be me for one day. One freaking day. But no. I'm tortured, tormented and worked up upon the fact that I have to go through this every night. Every single night of my life.

I turned into my bathroom and stared into the mirror. The reflection wasn't something I wished to see back. I smashed the mirror with my hand-but the damaged only reflected back on my arm.

"Sam!" My mother cried, rushing in. She looked hurt and bewildered at the same time. She bandaged up my arm and gave me those eyes that screamed 'it's that bad again?' "You need to stop letting your actions get ahead of you, young l-"

"Mom, go, now, please!" I shouted, moping as I walked into my room. I pulled off my jeans and shirt, threw them at the floor, slammed the door, and crawled into my bed. I flicked my phone on, and started at Rachel's picture. Even now, there seemed to be double Rachel…I flicked the power off and stared in the phone's glass screen. My eyes were sapphire blue and possessed a definite case of love struck absurdity and absolute terror. And that was all I could manage to feel.

The next morning

I woke up Friday morning, all bitter and intense feelings smoldered by the sun shine. I smiled, threw on my jeans and an old navy v-neck as I ran down the stairs. I stole a banana from the countertop and ran outside. Waking up for school early totally sucked, and what exactly was I supposed to do? Turn back time? I may be magical but I can't do that.

I slid into the woods, realizing that the seven blocks were impossible to run in four minutes. Time for plan B. I ran deep into the forest, letting my feet carry me.

Then, I stretched out my wings and flew.

School

I ran into school with a second to spare. I fumbled at my locker, swearing under my breath.

"Sam?" A voice, velvety smooth asked. I turned around, finding an instant rush of relief in the voice.

"Rachel," I said, leaning back, surprised. Then I remembered her locker was right next to mine. She tapped her long nails on the locker, and at it popped open quickly. I cocked my head to stare at her. She seemed different than yesterday. I shrugged, and headed off to first period gym while I threw her a quick smile and walked into the changing room.

SO since it took me a MONTH to figure out how to post chapter 2, i decided i kind of owed you guys. STAY around. the next couple of days more drama is going to pop up. Chapter 3, eh its ok. Chapter 4? I like to call it EPIC! Enjoy guys, and REVIEW please REVIEW!


	4. Rachel: Ya know just switching things up

A Modern Day 'Fairy' Tale

Rachel

"Santana, you love me right?" I asked after gym, pulling my hair out of my high ponytail. The Egyptian princess raised her head, looked at me like I was insane and nodded. "Would you do me a huge favor?"

"Oh course, KK. What is it?"

I bit my lip. It was a stupid plan. But after hearing Quinn gossiping, I kind of needed someone's help. And Santana was the only one brilliant enough to help me. "I kinda need you to help me with an amazing make over and then we sneak into my potion cabinet and we use a concoction to turn you into a boy and you pretend to be my boyfriend at Quinn's party tonight."

I pulled away and the Latina-Egyptian raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Why?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her attitude not good. I bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't be too mad. Her thick lips grew into a smile and she nodded. "Ah, the day has come! You're thinking just like me, I am so proud of you, Rachel!" Santana said, squeezing me. I smiled and nodded, not sure whether to be nervous or happy. I decided on both.

"Come to my house at 4 ok?"

"Yeah, Lemme be your lov-ah," She said quietly, rolling her eyes and smiling. I nodded and finished tying my shoes as we both walked out of the doors of the locker room into the gym. Santana and I gossiped all the way, whispering about supposed boy who she would be tonight. I thanked all my lucky stars-golden none the less-and turned back to soak in the entire room. I was gossiping with Santana and Brittany who had joined us when-

"Oh!" I said, as I felt, someone smack my butt. I spun around, anger in my eyes as I saw Puck with a cocky smile on his face. Sam stood behind him, and I caught him staring at Puck with hate in his eyes, which he tried to cover up by staring up at the ceiling when our eyes met quickly. My annoyance quickly flashed into adoration as I watched him look around the large room lined with trophies and plaques of winning games with his deep, sapphire colored eyes. They were tinged ever so lightly with a mossy green-gray, and my heart nearly went out. He licked is large, pink lips and continued staring until his eyes fell on me. We stared at each other until Santana nudged me in the rib and giggled. I smiled and waved at him, while he gave me a half smile.

A loud whistle sounded, and we all turned. "Listen up! My name is Coach Bieste, and I'm here to teach you how to play a true sport. Each of you will use your true power to complete the obstacle laid out in front of you. You cannot use anything fake, and you will all be sprinkled with this reveal powder to show your true powers and potential. I want you to line up. NOW!" My eyes went wide as I went up to the tall, intimidating coach.

"Coach Bieste, ma'am," I said with respect and confidence. She turned. "I cannot participate in activities like this. I have a file on the school board, if you need proof I-"

She cut me off with a shake of her head. "You and Evans are going to the rec room, where you'll do weights and biking. Alright?" I nodded, and then walked over to the door. I tapped Sam on the shoulder, with he glanced up to look me in the eyes. Oh wow…those eyes…I thought.

"You're coming with me, Mister." I said. Smooth, Rachel, really smooth, I said in my head. His face lit up and he smiled. "We are supposed to go to the rec room which is down the hallway from here, just past the janitor's closet."

"You know, I could probably use a personal tour, since this is only my second day of school," he said smoothly, my heart bursting in my chest. I smirked and nodded.

"You're on. I'm the best darn tour guide in Ohio, Mr. Evans." Oh man, I was learning from Santana. I wasn't even trying! I was natural with him and that was all I ever wanted to be with Sam.

We spent the next half hour with him lifting weights and me biking, him impersonating Justin Bieber while I sat there, blushing and laughing quite a lot. I was so lost in Sam's perfection. The time got away from us, so we ran into the locker rooms so quickly that we didn't even get to say goodbye. I quickly changed into my ruffle white skirt, green sweater and green heels. I sighed and rushed out, smacking into-

"Sam!"

"I'm sorry for running into you. I realized we hadn't even said a proper parting phrase before we both rushed out." Santana walked up behind me, leaning against a locker, and I could almost hear her in my head. 'Wait to go KK!' I smiled and said,

"I really don't want to say goodbye, to be honest."

"Then what about a simple, see ya later?"

"Sounds perfect. Are you going to Quinn's party?"

"Yeah, you?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, ruffling the edges of his golden blond hair, which to me resembled a sunrise in California and his toned and muscular arms were flexed and I bit on my lip. I wasn't just attracted to him physically, but emotionally, and I was going to go insane at the slightest movements he made, his presence scrambled my brain like a fierce June tornado and left me dizzy.

"Yes, I am." I replied, trying to recover from my dizzy little fantasy.

"Sweet. I'll see you there. Meet up with me by the front door?" I nodded, my heart nearly exploding in my chest as he walked away. He wanted to meet up with me. Rachel. Oh my gosh. I couldn't breathe, for to dare to ruin the moment. Santana ran up behind and smacked me a high five as we linked arms and giggled into our next class.

Throughout the rest of the day, when I wasn't doodling Sam's name with heart's, or talking with Santana, or talking with Sam, I was dreaming about him. I barely managed to get to two thirty.

Santana and I walked to my car at the end of the day and drove home. When we stepped inside, I realized my adoptive fathers were gone, off on a business trip. We ran up into my room, locking the door, and setting down on the big soft black couch. "So, what do you want to look like? Masculine, skinny, eye color?"

"Make me look like a dude me, sista, because we's about to get all hot up in here!" She said, fanning herself. I laughed and opened up my spell book.

"I need to tell you, this is my mom's specialty-"

"I know all about the sob story, honey, now just do the spell."

"It's a pill, actually. Here, let me get you a Red Bull." I said, walking over to my mini fridge and taking out to cans. I opened mine, and she opened hers, taking a dainty sip. I sliced open the ingredients packet, put it in the fridge for ten minutes, and waited.

The clock dinged off, and I hopped up. I pulled out the tiny little pill, smiling. "I'm a genius," I said, popping into her can. She stood up, high fived me, then turned her head around towards my bed table.

"Sammy!" She cried, and she dived for the table. I tried to yank it from her, but she held me back. "Hola Sammy, you've reached the Rachel Berry Hot line. Emphases on HOT."

"I'm sorry-who is this?" I heard on the other end, and his voice sent a shiver and an uncontrollable heat rush through my body.

"This is Rachel Berry's assistant. She's in the bathroom getting hotter than California in the heat way just for you." She said seductively and I nearly died.

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's naked." Santana said, grinning eviliy at me, while I nearly slapped her.

"Uh….all the more reason," Sam joked. I covered my mouth.

"Santana, if you don't give me the phone right now I swear I'm going to scream in your ear-"

"That's Miss Berry now, here you go." She said, giving me the phone while she smiled an evil smile.

"You're the devil, you know that?" I said while rolling my eyes and picking up my can.

"I've been told." She teased, walking over to my white coffee table and picking up her can. She took a swig, probably taking the pill. I flashed her a thumbs up and smile.

"Hi, Sam," I said, smiling.

"Rachel," he said, his voice seeming to relax. "What's up?"

"I don't know, you called me, Mr. Evans." Whoa, cue the flirty committee I just won queen!

"Haha, true, Rachel. I was curious, well maybe after the party, if you wanted to see a movie-"

"Sam, that sounds wonderful, but my dad's are out of town and I have to be back by midnight," I said, taking a sip of my can. Urgh, it tasted awful all of a sudden. Maybe it was the disappointment in my lingering words. "Can I take a rein check? Next weekend?"

"Sure, Rachel, sounds great. See you at the party."

I coughed. "Ah, uh-huh! See you there, Sam!" My voice cracked.

"You ok, Rachel?" He asked, confusion, worry and a hint of sheer fright in his voice. I coughed again.

"Oh, yeah! I just got something stuck in my throat. I, um gotta go!" I said, hanging up, as my voice dropped in pitch. My hands started twitching nervously like they did when I was afraid. "Santana…" I said, my voice almost in my falsetto, sounding five pitches lower than my natural voice. "I think we switched cans."

She immediately stared swearing down at the floor. "I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on these cans! Wait, I took the wrong can, it's my fault!"

"Santana," I said, my voice sounding totally like a boys. She started cracking up and set her can down.

"I…need a minute…..can't stop….laughing….you have….a boy's….voice!" She croaked in between gasps and laughs. She wiped her cheeks which were filling over with tears from laughing so hard. "I'm good." She gasped.

"Santana," I tried again, and she chuckled, then bit her lip. "Its not your fault. But now I'm never going to get close to Sam."

"Well, what about the locker rooms?" She laughed again, and I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I'm sorry, that was so unsupportive of me, it's just really hard to take you seriously when you, you know, sound like a dude!"

"I'm going to be one soon too!" I added, letting my hysteria creep out into my words.

"Oh, man, you ARE screwed…." She said, biting down hard on her bronze-pink lips. "Well, he asked if you were feeling ok, and you said your throat hurt, and we'll just say you got strep throat!"  
>"Alrighty then. Santana, I seriously hope this works.<p>

"Ok. It hurts how much you doubt me." She said, tossing her glossy black hair over her olive shoulders. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped as she stared at my slowly morphing face.

"Ok, I knew girl Rachel was always smoking, but boy Rachel? He's super hot too!" She said, a wild glimmer behind her eyes.

"There's no way I'm making out with you." I said as I felt my hair retract into my hair into a pixie cut, but much more boyish, with thick bangs. I licked my newly shappen lips as my entire face has shifted, and the change was now headed towards my shoulders.

"I think you should take off your clothes. It's not like you're going to fit into them, once you fully change," She added shrugging. I'll be in the hall."

She opened the door and walked out, leaving me stare at the odd face in the mirror. I sighed, hating my luck. It was bad enough being the were-tiger girl, but now….I watched as my nails shrank back and my black with copper highlighted ears dived back into my head. I turned away from the mirror, and let my still thin wrist fall onto the soft blankets. I had finally been offered the chance of proving myself to a boy, one that didn't watch me go through my awkward stages, watch me get braces, see my old pudgy baby fat, and wasn't seeing me with my ugly copper brown locks, or before my multiple applications of spray tan. I was nowhere near the beauty of Saphiana.

Before sophomore year, I was hideous. Santana and Brittany tried to convince me I wasn't. I had a hard time buying it. Everyone had always wondered why I often wear knee socks. I was a cutter-well a clawer…and due to it my legs were scratched up beyond belief and my back, it was just as bad. I had still felt the urge often to visit my old harmful ways, but I couldn't. I may have nine lives, but I wasn't going to waste all of them. I watched as my skin turned to its natural cream color, and my hair went to copper-y red. I slummed back on the couch and finally finished morphing.

"Can I come in?" Santana asked, knocking on the door. "I texted Britt to bring over her brother Matt's old clothes. They should fit you just fine," She said, shielding her eyes.

"Thanks, Tanny." I said and she smiled, her head to the black post.

"Is this you?" She asked, smacking her unshielding arm at the bed. "Ow….thank you wrappings! Do you still want to go to the party?"

"I want to…see if Quinn tries to make any moves on Sam…"

"Ha! This party is going to be so epic! I'm bringing my own Red bull, I don't wanna get too crazy on the alcohol tonight." I rolled my eyes as Santana spoke. She knew I didn't drink. I laughed and yanked on Matt's shirt. It smelled like fish-well what do you expect, Brittany's father was a fisher man( more than just a play-on-words0 and her mother was a mermaid, so obviously scales, sea grime and fish were apparent in their scents. My stomach got turned off. I only ate freshwater fish….

Santana fluffed her big, bouncy, done by a curling iron curls, and pulled down her specially made ( when I say specially made, I mean from like, Ancient Egypt times) of teal and peach color, and turned to me. "New plan. I'm gonna be your girlfriend. I want you to hit on Quinn-see if Sammy gets jealous. About her. Now if he's jealous of you-then he's gay."

"I doubt he is."

"True, he kept staring at your butt in gym today. And he was smiling." She said, raising her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, and chucked her my purse.

"At the slightest sign of me changing, rushing me into the bathroom or something and let me change, ok?" She nodded, and we headed out to the car. I sighed, closing the door to the empty house.

"It must stink living all alone, since your dads are always away. And since-"

"Not tonight, Tanny," I said, recalling the memory. "You're driving." I said, throwing on the leather jacket.

"You look like you, not Saphiana." She said, nodding.

"That's not exactly a compliment." I said, rolling my eyes as I slid into the cherry red convertible. Party car as I liked to call it. She turned the keys in the ignition and turned up the radio, slowly pulling away.

"Honey, stop trying to be her. You're you. Your dad's are probably more mad that you're trying to be her. And don't give me the whole, 'they liked her better' story cause that 's garbage honey."

I rolled my eyes as the song came onto the radio, while I cranked it up. "I'm not in the mood to talk about her."

"Fine, I give up. But your gonna have to talk about her sometime," She said, staring straight ahead. We didn't talk for half the ride until our song came on.

"Oh my god, this is the best song ever," She said, smiling. I smiled cockily, and started singing the lyrics. It sounded odd, but dang even as a guy I had to admit I could sing!

I tapped the dashboard, knowing the beat I swore my heart beat the same way. "You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart, maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star," I sang along with the rendition of 'Umbrella' from my favorite band All time Low. Or the old me. Saphiana never listened to that stuff. She was a total Disney Channel Music listener. And so I had to be too.

We pulled up into Quinn's subdivision, and it seemed half of America was out her house. I flicked down the cars window, fidgeted at my bangs, and prayed this would work. High tops, jeans, v necks, and leather jackets. This isn't what Saphiana would do. But then I realized-I was no longer the other half of Saphiana. I was someone new. And this was an escape.

Santana wrapped her arm in mine, and we walked into the party, healing light hearted.


End file.
